


Breath of the wild: Into the unknown

by Youkai_Eevee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Rebuilding Hyrule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Eevee/pseuds/Youkai_Eevee
Summary: "If that's true Ganondorf  then why did you use malice to kill everyone 103 years ago?"'You should worry about yourself little princess..."Before  you can ask your vision is consumed by darkness, the last thing you hear is Ganondorf's laughter.
Relationships: Link/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

  
_'You should worry about yourself little princess..."_  
  
_Before you can ask your vision is consumed by darkness, the last thing you hear is Ganondorf's laughter._  
  
_"You will make a suitable vessel child favoured by the goddesses..."_  
  
You shot up from your sleep, your body covered in a thin layer of sweat.  
  
_Ganondorf is trying to come back...but how is that possible? He's not supposed to be alive..._  
  
"(Y/N)..? Are you wake?" Came Zelda's voice.  
  
Just as you're about to answer you notice on your left hand the triforce symbol shining ever so bright. You are quick to hide it under your covers.  
  
"Y-Yeah I'm awake! Come in Zelda." You said.  
  
Zelda enters and greets you with a smile. You greet her as she settles herself on your bedside.  
  
"I want you to join me on a little trip well it's two actually." Zelda remarks.  
  
"Sure it would be nice to hang out with my sister since we don't have to worry about the Calamity anymore." You said.  
  
"Good because Link will be accompany us, right Link?" Zelda asked as the door slowly opens.  
  
Link waves as he enters your room however, before you speak the triforce omits a burning sensation on your hand. You try your best not to show pain as Link comes close smiling at you.  
  
_I was right this is the triforce of power...I need to find out more about this before it's too late._  
  
"Zelda has any of father's books been retrieved? I wish to study something that has to do with the triforce." You said.  
  
"Actually I remembered where father's secret room is I'm sure there's something there." Zelda remarks.

"Thank you." You said with this Zelda leaves.

"(Y/N)...have you been having nightmares lately?" Link asks you shift your gaze elsewhere.

"I wanted to make sure what is was about before I cause a panic to rise after all we are rebuilding our home again...please Link don't tell Zelda about this...I want to figure this out." You said finally lifting your face up to look at Link.

Link says nothing as he reaches for you placing a hand against your cheek placing a kiss against your forehead.

"I won't let you do this alone you said it yourself we are rebuilding I love you (Y/N) don't forget that." Link said.

You were conflicted should you tell him? But then again you needed answers before you can be sure.

"I know Link give me time and hopefully I can give you an answer just know that something is coming and it has to do with Ganon..." You said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention that this is a sequel to my other BOTW story!

_"Time is against you little princess my power now dwells within you do you really think your father has the answers in undoing what I have begun?" Ganondorf mocked._

_You glare at him but you know the answer must be somewhere in your father's books. You notice Ganondorf was being consumed by light. Soon, you were surrounded by water clouds and an endless blue sky above._

_"Oh child favoured by the goddesses...time and time again you have suffered so much for your sister and the chosen hero...the burden you bare will not be in vein...seek the ballad of the Goddess it will keep the malice at bay..." You hear a serene voice say._

_Soon you are envelope in light._

You wake up to see that you were sitting in your father's private library. It seems you had fallen asleep while looking for something. But now you knew what you were looking for the Ballad of the goddess. 

A knock comes from the door you mutter a quick "come in" as you rub the sleep from your eyes. In comes Link a tray of food in his arms. 

"You find anything?" Link asked.

"It seems time is against us...do you know when Zelda is heading out for the springs?" You asked.

"We set out tomorrow, hey why don't you let me help you after all you need to eat." Link remarks.

You nod as you take the tray placing the tray on the table. He puts away some of the books you had already checked. 

"So what are you looking for?" Link asked.

"It's a song...one that a voice said to me in my dreams. its called." You began.

"(Y/N)? You there?" Came Zelda's voice from behind the door.

"Come in sis." You said.

"Oh? am I interrupting something?" Zelda teased.

"Not now princess (Y/N) is looking for a book." Link remarks.

"I just wanted to let you know that you should start getting ready for tomorrow we will be heading to the spring of Courage." Zelda states.

"Okay I'll start when I'm done here." You said.

"Link do try to restrain yourself." 

"What?!"

"Zelda! Stop it!" You shout angrily as your cheeks grow flustered.


End file.
